With the development of science and technology, the computer is widely used. The data storage device, such as optical disk driver is an important component of the computer. A data storage device securing mechanism is usually used in the computer to secure the data storage device. However, because of the complex structure design of the data storage device securing mechanism, it often needs tools to be assembled or disassembled.